Dee Bradley Baker
Dee Bradley Baker (born August 31, 1962) is an American voice actor. He's known for voicing: Appa and Momo in Avatar: The Last Airbender, Bubble Bass and Squilliam Fancyson in SpongeBob SquarePants, Captain Rex, Commander Cody and all the other clone troopers in Star Wars: The Clone Wars, Gravemind in Halo 2 and Halo 3, Klaus Heissler in American Dad!, Numbuh 4 in Codename: Kids Next Door and Perry the Platypus in Phineas and Ferb. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *All Dogs Go to Heaven: The Series (1997-1998) - Additional Voices *Avatar: The Last Airbender (2005-2008) - Appa, Momo, Actor Bumi (ep57), Actor Jet (ep57), Actor Ozai (ep57), Chong (ep22), Foo Foo Cuddlypoofs (ep29), Miyuki (ep13), Additional Voices *Back at the Barnyard (2008-2011) - Announcer (ep18), Bigfoot, Corn Monster (ep22), Host (ep39), Hounddog (ep39), Manure Commissioner (ep34), Plucky (ep50), Prank'D Host (ep6), Ryan Earcrust (ep16), Schmoozy (ep36), Seymour (ep39), Skateboarder (ep26), Snail#3 (ep26), Teen#3 (ep26) *Batman: The Brave and the Bold (2008-2011) - Avm Man (ep42), Bathound (ep19), Brain (ep42), Brother Eye (ep23), Chemo, Dove (ep23), Dr. Milo (ep38), Felix Faust, Fisherman (ep54), Fluke, Gibble Leader, Griffith (ep64), J.E.B. Stuart (ep43), Jason Blood/Etrigan, John Wilkes Booth (ep65), Jonathan Crane/Scarecrow (ep15), Krebs (ep43), Lucky (ep64), Oberon (ep22), Operative (ep23), Professor Zee (ep31), Punchichi (ep65), Ramjam (ep22), Star Conqueror (ep40), The Brain (ep9), The Clock King, The Misfit, Tin (ep33), Velcoro (ep64), Additional Voices *Ben 10 (2005-2008) - Stinkfly, Wildmutt, Acid Breath, Bad Guy#1 (ep4), Bullie#1 (ep1), Cash Murray (ep35), Computer#1 (ep14), Cop#2 (ep7), DJ (ep47), Doggy Buddy (ep33), EMT#1 (ep8), Eskimo Teen#2 (ep39), Ex (ep43), Eye Guy (ep48), Gang#1 (ep7), Grandpa Elsgood (ep30), Groom (ep43), Huge Limax (ep4), Immovable Object (ep45), Interpreter Alien (ep15), Joe (ep12), Justice of the Peace (ep43), Kid#1 (ep6), Kitty Litterer (ep33), Magician (ep22), Mall Cop#1 (ep28), Mall Official (ep28), Megamutt#1 (ep14), Mr. Zu (ep42), Officer (ep8), Parrot (ep2), Porcupine (ep45), Punk#1 (ep10), Robber#2 (ep17), Robotic Lieutenant, SACT Guy#1 (ep16), Security Guard (ep21), Security Guard#1 (ep2), Spitter (ep27), Stink Arms (ep25), Teen (ep27), Thief#2 (ep29), Thug (ep12), Trapped Worker (ep10), Tuba Player (ep24), Ugly Server (ep29) *Ben 10: Alien Force (2008-2010) - Big Chill, Humungousaur, Jetray, Swampfire, Alien Mom (ep24), Amalgamation Robot (ep38), Another Man (ep34), Bandaged Warrior (ep13), Brainstorm, Cannonbolt, Chromastone, Commander Sangfroid (ep39), Cop#1 (ep17), DNAlien (ep1), DNAlien (ep25), DNAlien#1 (ep14), DNAlien#1 (ep18), DNAlien#1 (ep22), DNAlien#1 (ep24), DNAlien#2 (ep14), DNAlien#3 (ep14), Dasypodidae (ep15), Decka (ep30), Diamondhead, Dirt Farmer (ep21), Dravek (ep15), Driver (ep17), Driver (ep19), Echo Echo, Fleeing DNAlien (ep12), Goop, Hideous Monster (ep24), HighBreed (ep23), HighBreed Baliff (ep32), Hugo (ep10), Human Cannon Bolt (ep25), Knight (ep11), Knight Leader, Last Alien (ep30), Lodestar, Moley (ep36), Mr. Smoothy (ep35), Officer Wells (ep3), Pickaxe Alien (ep4), Policeman#1 (ep27), Psyphon, Pyroxovore#1 (ep29), Rock Monster#1 (ep41), Seven Seven (ep13), Spidermonkey, Ssserpent (ep27), Tiffin (ep39), Upchuck, Waybig, Xenocite (ep22), Zaw-Veenull (ep39) *Ben 10: Omniverse (2012-2014) - Acid Breath (ep41), Artie the Artifact (ep65), Astrodactyl, Big Chill, Caitiff (ep32), Clockwork, Colonel (ep32), Crashhopper, Crashocker (ep73), Digger (ep32), Echo Echo, Goop, Lodestar, Mad NRG (ep70), Mecha Suit (ep3), NRG, Nanomech, Psyphon, Sentinel (ep22), Sheriff Wat-Senn, SpiderMonkey, Stinkfly, Swampfire (ep47), The Worst (ep69), Thirteen, Thug (ep3), Vulpimancers (ep60), Water Hazard, Wildmutt, Wildvine, Additional Voices *Ben 10: Ultimate Alien (2010-2012) - Big Chill, Four Arms, Humungousaur, Jetray, SpiderMonkey, Swampfire, Alien Plumber (ep41), AmpFibian, Andreas, Armodrillo, Audition Alien#1 (ep37), Audition Alien#2 (ep37), Audition Alien#3 (ep37), Barry (ep17), Bivalvan, Bivalvan Yeti (ep5), Blowfish (ep13), BrainStorm, Cannonbolt, Cerberus (ep11), Chamalien (ep49), Chromastone, Clockwork, Computron (ep9), Cop#2 (ep38), Cyborg#1 (ep23), DNAlien (ep34), DNAlien (ep49), DNAlien Eunice (ep34), Diamondhead, Drained Turtle (ep5), Eatle, Echo Echo, Fastrack, Giant Frog (ep29), Goop, Heatblast, Ignaceous (ep45), Inspector 13 (ep44), Juryrigg, Knight Leader, Lodestar, Lucubra (ep27), Mr. Hackett (ep20), NRG, Nanomech, P'andor, PallorFang, Pilot 3 (ep1), Plant Monster (ep24), Prisoner (Chamalien; ep32), Psyphon, Pterodactyl (ep48), Ra'ad, Reporter (ep38), Rich (ep36), SevenSeven, Sheriff (ep31), Sir Reginald (ep27), Ssserpent, Stinkfly (ep16), Store Manager (ep7), TV Reporter#1 (ep9), Terraspin, The Sentinel (ep15), Trombipulor, Upchuck, Water Elemental (ep45), WaterHazard, Waybig, Wildmutt, Xenocite (ep34), Young Heatblast (ep16), Additional Voices *Codename: Kids Next Door (2002-2007) - Delightful Children from Down the Lane, Numbuh 4/'Wallabee Beetles', Baby Beetles (ep39), Big Badolescent, Big Guy (ep31), Bob (ep6), Bouncer (ep14), Boy#1 (ep15), Bradley, Bully (ep11), Cake Monster (ep23), Camper (ep9), Cat (ep26), Chewy (ep37), Chicks (ep34), Clip Clop (ep4), Doctor#1 (ep38), Employee (ep9), Farmer (ep5), Game Voice (ep31), Guard (ep8), Guard#1 (ep21), Guard#3 (ep21), Hamster (ep11), Heinrich (ep36), Huge Hamster (ep20), ICM#1 (ep31), Ice Cream Man#1 (ep18), Ice Cream Men (ep38), Inmate#3 (ep34), Jenkins (ep13), Joaquin (ep18), Jock#1 (ep32), Kid on Ship (ep35), Kid Sargeant (ep32), Lenny (ep24), Louse Queen (ep7), Lunk, Maitre'd (ep21), Maurice (ep16), Merchants (ep36), Monkey (ep12), Mr. B (ep9), Mr. Fibb, Mr. Huggykins (ep14), Mr. Mogul (ep17), Numbuh 2 Guy (ep22), Numbuh 206 (ep20), Numbuh 34 (ep37), Numbuh 35 (ep32), Numbuh 65.3, Pilot (ep12), Pirate#1 (ep37), Pirates (ep4), Puppy (ep39), Rainbow Monkey Kid (ep33), Sir Giftalot (ep34), Sir Toasty (ep7), Skunks (ep9), Steve (ep14), Technicians (ep6), Ted (ep19), Teen (ep8), Toiletnator, Tommy Gilligan, Turnip (ep5), Waiter (ep7), Waiter (ep15), Werepoodle (ep39), Werewolf (ep37), Willard's Dad (ep19) *Dexter's Laboratory (1997-2003) - Alien Kid (ep43), Bad Boy#2 (ep53), Billy (ep76), Boy#2 (Mikey; ep56), Boy#3 (ep56), Bully#1 (ep43), Bully#2 (ep43), Dog (ep53), Dude#2 (ep69), Guy#1 (ep69), Kid (ep53), Man#2 (ep76), Mikey's Dad (ep56), Newsboy (ep43), Newsman (ep69), Pixie (ep16), Store Owner (ep75), Tool Booth Operator#1 (ep43), Woodman (ep16), Worm#1 (ep43) *Disney's The Emperor's New School (2007-2008) - Additional Voices *Disney The Lion Guard (2015-2016) - Male Baboon, Additional Voices *DreamWorks The Mr. Peabody & Sherman Show (2015-2016) - Mozart (ep2), Additional Voices *Duck Dodgers (2003-2004) - Alien Hunter (ep16), Attack Droids (ep9), Captain Richards (ep7), Giant Space Monkey (ep7), Rookie Guard (ep5) *Extreme Ghostbusters (1997) - Additional Voices *Generator Rex (2010-2011) - Foul Mouth (ep4), Gabriel (ep32), Principal (ep32), Stork Evo (ep4), Terrified Student (ep32) *Green Lantern: The Animated Series (2013) - Larfleeze (ep22) *Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. (2013-2014) - Brute Monster (ep23), Momma Monster (ep23), Wendigo King (ep10), Wendigos (ep10) *Jason and the Heroes of Mount Olympus (2001) - Additional Voices *Johnny Bravo (1997-2004) - Agent Pim (ep10), Ambulance Driver (ep6), Bill (ep10), Billy Bob (ep50), Boybot (ep10), Cop#1 (ep3), Cop#1 (ep8), Curator (ep3), Dinosaur (ep6), Frog, Goat, John Hancock, Mr. Goodman (ep8), Officer (ep1), Pretty Boy (ep1), Rob the Snake (ep50), Roy (ep50), Skippy (ep4), Third Kid (ep8), Tommy (ep1) *Justice League (2002) - Synthoid (ep23) *Justice League: Unlimited (2004-2005) - Blockbuster (ep3), Woof (ep13) *Kaijudo: Rise of the Duel Masters (2012-2013) - Gargle, Master Jaha, Artie Underhill, Brutalus (ep42), Choten Minion#2 (ep4), Cyber Lord Milporo, Fire Civilization Kid (ep48), Humonculon, Minion#1 (ep14), Minion#1 (ep25), Raging Goliant (ep16), Razorhide, Sentry#1 (ep6), Shaman Broccoli (ep35), Sykes, Tareq (ep13), Transforming Totem (ep15), Vice Principal Spang, Whipcracker *Lego Star Wars: The Freemaker Adventures (2016) - Ben Quadinaros (ep7), Boba Fett (ep7), Trandoshan Guard (ep5) *Loonatics Unleashed (2005-2007) - Otto the Odd, Reporter (ep20) *Megas XLR (2004) - Alien#1 (ep2), Creatures (ep5), Crewman#3 (ep19), Crewman#4 (ep19), Drone (ep2), Nova (ep2) *Miles from Tomorrowland (2015-2016) - Merc, Adorbi (ep19), Adorbix (ep15), Alarbus Robot (ep30), Alien Crowd (ep30), Alien Evacuees (ep21), Alien Pilot (ep20), Ankylosaurus (ep24), Audience (ep28), Baby Graawk, Chef Bot (ep16), Cocoros (ep28), Dino-Alien (ep11), Doggie Bags (ep16), Fuzzies (ep22), Goon (ep16), Graawk (ep23), Lucky Sinclair (ep1), Luminix, Mama Graawk, Mr. Xylon, Pollock, Pteranodon (ep24), Robo-Dog (ep11), Robo Cat (ep11), Robot (ep10), Rock Alien (ep7), Sandelion (ep27), Tethoscape Visitors (ep26), Waiter Bot (ep3), Wimm Whipley *My Life as a Teenage Robot (2005-2006) - Alien#2 (ep29), Critter#1 (ep15), Critter#2 (ep15), Dispatch Officer (ep15), Judge (ep27), Kid#4 (ep29), Leopold (ep29), Lil'Acorn (ep27), Man (ep27), Monkey (ep27) *Ozzy & Drix (2003) - Father Glop (ep21) *Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero (2014-2015) - Referee (ep19), Additional Voices *Samurai Jack (2002-2004) - Ancient Mariner (ep45), Baby (ep52), Bully#1 (ep19), Gill King (ep45), Ogre#2 (ep52), Robot (ep19), Scientist (ep49), Ticket Guy (ep45) *Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated (2010-2013) - Art Hipster#1 (ep32), Franklin Fruitmeir (ep1), Gene Shepherd (ep31), Headless Creature (ep22), Hodag (ep31), Junk Golem (ep32), Kriegstaffa Bot (ep52), Nerdy Boy (ep22), Officer Johnson (ep10), Robot Head (ep37), Shrunken Head (ep22), Slime Mutant (ep1), Tom (ep37), Tourist (ep10), Tub (ep37), Worker#1 (ep32) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008-2014) - Captain Rex, Commander Cody, Fives, 99, Admiral Coburn, Admiral Trench, Arok the Hutt, Axe (ep19), Bel (ep10), Blackout (ep38), Boil, Bolla Ropal (ep24), Boost, Bossk, Broadside, Buzz, Byph, CT-1477 (ep42), CT-327 (ep5), Cameron (ep13), Captain Keeli (ep45), Captain Lock (ep31), Captain Silver (ep43), Captain Zak (ep1), Chieftain Thi-Sen (ep15), Chopper (ep16), Citizen (ep91), Clone Troopers, Comet, Commander Appo, Commander Bly, Commander Blitz, Commander Colt, Commander Fil (ep10), Commander Fox, Commander Gree, Commander Havoc (ep30), Commander Jet (ep27), Commander Monnk, Commander Ponds, Commander Stone (ep12), Commander Wolffe, Contrail (ep3), Crasher (ep42), Crys (ep32), Cut Lawquane (ep32), Cutup, Davu Golec (ep36), Death Watch Assassin (ep36), Dogma, Dr. Gubacher (ep98), Droidbait, Echo, Edge (ep30), Feral (ep57), Flash (ep13), GL-916 (ep52), Gearshift (ep29), Goji (ep40), Goron (ep66), Gregor (ep100), Guard#1 (ep49), Gus (ep16), Hardcase, Hawk, Hawkeye (ep40), Hevy, Jax (ep42), Jek (ep1), Jesse, Jester (ep16), Kage Warriors (ep86), Karina the Great (ep29), Kickback (ep19), Killer (ep96), Kindalo (ep71), King Katuunko (VA Double; ep47), Kix, Koho (ep24), Kosmos (ep41), Knox (ep57), Lieutenant Thire (ep1), Longshot (ep62), Lucky (ep13), Mack (ep12), Male Patitite#2 (ep72), Matchstick (ep3), Mixer (ep35), Mon Cala Commander (ep67), Mot-Not Rab, Navigator (ep95), Nikto Guard (ep82), Niner (ep10), Nub (ep5), Onaconda Farr, Ord Enisence (ep23), Ox (ep30), Oz (ep73), Pilf Mukmuk (ep11), Pirate Guard#2 (ep12), Pirates (ep95), Police Droid (ep37), Police Officer#2 (ep107), Pulsar (ep30), Punch (ep16), Quarren (ep81), Quarren Guard (ep68), Quarren Soldier#2 (ep67), RC-1138 "Boss" (ep58), Ratch (ep56), Razor (ep21), Rebel (ep91), Redeye (ep35), Rider#1 (ep72), Ringo (ep73), Robonino, Rod (ep40), Russo-ISC (ep105), Rys (ep1), Saesee Tiin, Scythe (ep30), Secret Service Officer (ep50), Sergeant Charger (ep62), Sergeant Denal, Sergeant Fury (ep42), Sergeant O'Niner (ep5), Sergeant Sinker, Sergeant Slick (ep16), Sith Snakes (ep121), Sith Warriors (ep121), Sketch (ep16), Slammer (ep19), Sochek (ep66), Spark (ep38), Stak (ep21), Super Tactical Droid (ep101), Super Tactical Droid Aut-O (ep98), Superintendent (ep49), Swoop (ep19), TZ-33 (ep65), Tag (ep3), Tee Va (ep49), Thug#2 (ep44), Togruta (ep77), Toydarian Guard#1 (ep58), Toydarian Minister#2 (ep47), Trap (ep30), Trapper (ep40), Traumer (ep57), Tucker (ep19), Tup, Warthog, Waxer, Wooley (ep20), Younger Muun (ep115), Zygerrian Technician (ep79) *Star Wars Rebels (2014-2016) - Captain Rex, Admiral Kassius Konstantine, Commander Gregor, Commander Wolffe, Ephraim Bridger, Imperial Officer (ep24), Imperial Technician (ep17), Imperial Weapons Technician#1 (ep20), Old Jho, Phoenix#3 (ep18), Pipey (ep21), Rebel Pilot (ep20), TIE Pilot#2 (ep9), Ugnaught Shopkeeper (ep30), Wingman#2 (ep24) *The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes (2012) - Reed Richards/Mister Fantastic *The Legend of Korra (2012-2014) - Naga, Pabu, Additional Animals (ep33), Animal Gaggle (ep43), Baby Bison, Bison (ep40), Blueberry Spicehead (ep16), Bull Frog (ep42), Bum-Ju, Bunny Spirits (ep52), Butler (ep7), Camels (ep36), Cow Hippos (ep40), Dog (ep41), Earth Empire Captain (ep52), Evacuee (ep51), Helmsman, Juicy (ep49), Juji, Juniper Lightning Bug (ep16), Lemurs, Mula, Oogi, Pepper, Poki, Princess Rainbow (ep16), Pyrotechnics Guy (ep18), Radio Host (ep6), Sky Bisons, Spirits (ep35), Sugar Glider (ep46), Tarrlok, Twinkle Starchild (ep16), White Lotus Guard#1 (ep28), Additional Voices *The Powerpuff Girls (1999-2005) - Announcer (ep52), Baby (ep65), Baby (ep74), Baby (ep75), Baby crying (ep43), Beastman (ep67), Blarney (ep28), Boy#1 (ep72), Boy#2 (ep22), Boy#2 (ep72), Bus Driver (ep43), Cabby (ep43), Chap#1 (ep67), Convict#5 (ep52), Curator (ep65), Dad#1 (ep72), Elmer Sglue, Eugene (ep67), File Clerk (ep71), Fish Monkey (ep53), Fly Monster (ep53), Guy#1 (ep65), Harry, Kitty (ep52), Lefty (ep27), Lou (ep75), Man (ep11), Man#1 (ep74), Man#2 (ep74), Man#5 (ep65), Messenger (ep67), Monster (ep74), Monster#1 (ep43), Monster#1 (ep53), Monster#2 (ep43), Mopey (ep66), Mr. Green (ep57), Old Man (ep16), Parrot (ep77), Pickle Monster (ep71), Pigeon (ep75), Policeman (ep11), Powerplant Guy (ep16), Projectionist (ep65), Radio Voice (ep65), Rapper#1 (ep16), Reginald (ep77), Robber#1 (ep71), Scrawny Guard (ep67), Steve (ep32), Teller (ep65), Thug#2 (ep22), Triplet#2 (ep57), Truck Driver (ep11), Ventriloquist (ep75), Wes Goingon (ep8) *The Powerpuff Girls (2016) - Frederick (ep1), Additional Voices *The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest (1996-1997) - Dr. Vedder (ep24), Williams (ep47) *The Secret Saturdays (2009-2010) - Bunyip (ep30), Bunyips (ep36), Honey Island Swamp Monster (ep15), Georgia Pigman (ep15), Xing Xing (ep36), Yachtsman (ep30) *The Super Hero Squad Show (2011) - Devil Dinosaur (ep44) *Timon & Pumbaa (1995) - Additional Voices *Totally Spies! (2002) - Additional Voices *Ultimate Spider-Man (2012-2016) - Carnage (ep34), Chitauri 1 (ep44), Chitauri 2 (ep44), Curt Connors/Lizard (eps22-88), Flint Marko/Sandman, Game Show Host (ep34), Hydra Soldier (ep86), S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent#2 (ep83), Venom (ep55), Wendigo (ep75), Zzzax (ep76) *Young Justice (2011-2012) - Desaad (ep17), Felix Faust (ep19), Jeremiah (ep30), Monsieur Mallah (ep13), Mr. Tawny (ep13), Serifan (ep17), Teekl (ep19), Ultra-Humanite (ep14), Wolf 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Aloha, Scooby-Doo! (2005) - California Surfer Dude, Flame Thrower, Gecko, Local Guy#1, Surfer on Bike, Tiny Tiki, Wild Pig *Batman: The Dark Knight Returns Part 1 (2012) - Don *Batman: The Dark Knight Returns Part 2 (2013) - Don *Bionicle: The Legend Reborn (2009) - Bone Hunter, Skrall, Vorox *Curious George 3: Back to the Jungle (2015) - Additional Voices *Iron Man & Captain America: Heroes United (2014) - Dr. Cruler, Hydra Trooper *Iron Man & Hulk: Heroes United (2013) - Zzzax, Dr. Cruler *Justice League: Doom (2012) - GNN Anchor, Officer in Charge *Justice League: Gods and Monsters (2015) - Ray Palmer *Justice League: The Flashpoint Paradox (2013) - Etrigan *Justice League: War (2014) - Parademons *Scooby-Doo! Abracadabra-Doo (2010) - Sherman *Scooby-Doo! Adventures: The Mystery Map (2013) - Stu, Ye Phantom Parrot *Scooby-Doo! Camp Scare (2010) - Fishman, Ranger Knudsen, Specter, Woodsman *Scooby-Doo! Frankencreepy (2014) - C.L. Magnus, Mr. Burger *Scooby-Doo! Mask of the Blue Falcon (2013) - Hideous Hyde Hound, Horten McGuggenheim/Minotaur *Son of Batman (2014) - Man-Bats *Superman vs The Elite (2012) - Atomic Skull *Tom and Jerry: The Lost Dragon (2014) - Buster, Elf Boy *Tom Sawyer (2000) - Rebel, Additional Voices 'Movies' *Happy Feet (2006) - Maurice, Additional Voices *Khumba (2013) - Dassie Chorus, Meerkat Father *Secret of the Wings (2012) - Additional Voices *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - Captain Rex, Commander Cody, Clone Troopers, Commander Fox, Hawk, Oddball, Ridge *The Trumpet of the Swan (2001) - Louie *Tinker Bell and the Legend of the NeverBeast (2014) - Gruff the NeverBeast 'Shorts' *Avatar: The Last Airbender (2007) - Appa, Momo, Catgator (ep2), Shirshu (ep3) *Lego Star Wars: The Resistance Rises (2016) - Pirate (ep3), Stormtrooper (ep5), Unkar Plutt (ep4) 'TV Specials' *A Monsterous Holiday (2013) - Football Player, Mold Monster *An All Dogs Christmas Carol (1998) - Additional Voices *Ben 10: Secret of the Omnitrix (2007) - Alien Prisoner#1, Automated Security, Eye Guy, Gluto, Robotic Lt., Wildmutt *Captain Jake and the Never Land Pirates: The Great Never Sea Conquest (2015) - Dolphins, Fastclaw, Flying Never-Fish, Never Sharks, Sea Beast, The Strake, Whales *Codename: Kids Next Door: Operation: I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S. (2008) - Numbuh 4/'Wallabee Beetles', Chip, Delightful Children From Down The Lane, Mr. Fibb, Toiletnator *Codename: Kids Next Door: Operation: Z.E.R.O. (2006) - Numbuh 4/'Wallabee Beetles', Delightful Children From Down The Lane, Joaquin, Mr. Fibb, Toiletnator, Tommy Gilligan *Disney Mickey Mouse Clubhouse: Mickey's Adventures in Wonderland (2009) - Additional Voices *Disney Mickey Mouse Clubhouse: Mickey's Monster Musical (2015) - Owl *Disney Minnie's The Wizard of Dizz (2013) - Frogs, Girl Monkey *Disney Minnie's Winter Bow Show (2014) - Additional Voices *Disney The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar (2015) - Hyena *Jake and the Never Land Pirates: Battle for the Book (2014) - Nana, Sea Beast, Tick Tock Croc *Jake and the Never Land Pirates: Jake Saves Bucky (2012) - Brightly, Dragon *Jake and the Never Land Pirates: Never Land Rescue (2013) - Dolphin, Golden Squid, Lizard *Jake and the Never Land Pirates: Peter Pan Returns (2012) - Crocodile *Star Wars Rebels: The Siege of Lothal (2015) - Admiral Kassius Konstantine, Old Jho, Phoenix#3, Rebel Technician, Stormtrooper#3 *Star Wars Rebels: Twilight of the Apprentice (2016) - Captain Rex *Toy Story of Terror! (2013) - Mr. Jones 'Web Animation' *Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Legacy (2015) - Admiral Trench, Captain Rex, Clone Troopers, Computer Voice (ep5), Echo, Super Tactical Droid (ep8) Anime Voice Work 'Movies - Dubbing' *Porco Rosso (2005) - Additional Voices Audiobook/Comic Voice Work 'Audio Drama' *Star Wars: Smuggler's Bounty (2015) - Rogue Seven, Taff Phaedros *Star Wars: Smuggler's Gambit: A Han Solo Adventure (2012) - Prince Xizor, Sweeper Live-Action Voice Work 'Movies' *Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed (2004) - 10,000 Volt Ghost, Red Eye Skeleton, Zombie *Space Jam (1996) - Daffy Duck, Bull, Tazmanian Devil *Star Wars: The Force Awakens (2015) - Crowd/Background Walla, Screaming Alien Villager (Attack on Jakku Village) Video Games 'android/iOS Games' *Disney The 7D: Mine Train (2015) - Dopey 'Video Games' *Avatar: The Last Airbender (2006) - Appa, Momo, Additional Voices *Avatar: The Last Airbender: Into the Inferno (2008) - Appa, Hog Monkeys, Momo *Avatar: The Last Airbender: The Burning Earth (2007) - Appa, Momo, Additional Voices *Batman: Arkham City (2011) - Ra's al Ghul, Announcer *Batman: Arkham Knight (2015) - Ra's al Ghul *Batman: The Brave and the Bold: The Videogame (2010) - Copperhead, The Clock King *Ben 10: Alien Force (2008) - Big Chill, DNAliens, Humungousaur, Jet Ray, PickAxe Aliens, SpiderMonkey, Swampfire *Ben 10: Alien Force: Vilgax Attacks (2009) - Big Chill, Brainstorm, Cannonbolt, Chromastone, Echo Echo, Goop, Humungousaur, Jet Ray, Psyphon, Spidermonkey, Swampfire *Ben 10: Galactic Racing (2011) - AmpFibian, Big Chill, Fasttrack, Heatblast, Spidermonkey, Swampfire, Ultimate Cannonbolt, Ultimate Echo Echo, Ultimate Humungousaur *Ben 10: Omniverse (2012) - Ants, Crashhopper (DS Version), Cyber Ants, Psyphon, Queen Ant, Spiders, Wildmutt, Wildvine *Ben 10: Omniverse 2 (2013) - Astrodactyl, Big Chill, Crashhopper *Champions of Norrath: Realms of EverQuest (2004) - Additional Voices *Codename: Kids Next Door: Operation: V.I.D.E.O.G.A.M.E. (2005) - Numbuh 4/'Wallabee Beetles', Delightful Children From Down The Lane, Toiletnator *Diablo III (2012) - Monster Voice Effects *Disney Infinity 3.0 (2015) - Boba Fett *Doom³ (2004) - Marcus C. Stanton *Evolve (2015) - Additional Voices *Forgotten Realms Baldur's Gate (1998) - Garrick *Forgotten Realms Baldur's Gate II: Shadows of Amn (2000) - Additional Voices *Lego Batman 3: Beyond Gotham (2014) - Brainiac *Lego Marvel Super Heroes (2013) - Otto Octavius/Doctor Octopus, Reed Richards/Mr. Fantastic, Sandman *Lego Star Wars III: The Clone Wars (2011) - Clone Troopers, Additional Voices *Neopets: Petpet Adventures: The Wand of Wishing (2006) - Cyodrake, Deep Male NPC, Dragoyle King, Additional Voices *Ratatouille (2007) - Additional Voices *Saints Row: Gat Out of Hell (2015) - All the super scary Demons *Samurai Western (2005) - Keeler, Kyril, Nathan, Nathanael *Spider-Man (2000) - Carnage/Cletus Kasady, Daredevil/Matt Murdock, J. Jonah Jameson, Rhino/Aleksei Sytsevich, The Lizard/Curt Connors *Spider-Man 2: Enter: Electro (2001) - Electro/'Max Dillon', Beast/Hank McCoy, Computer 3, Hammerhead, The Lizard/Curt Connors, Thug *StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty (2010) - Additional Voices *Star Wars: Clone Wars Adventures (2010-2011) - Captain Breaker, Captain Rex, Clone Troopers, Commander Cody, Commander Gree, Commander Wolffe, Fives, Parsec, Saesee Tiin *Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy (2003) - Jedi 2, Noghri, Reborn 3, Rockettrooper Officer *Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes (2009) - Captain Rex, Boomer, Clone Troopers, Commander Bly, Commander Cody, Commander Gree, Commander Ponds, Flak, Rookie, Sergeant Kano, Switch *Star Wars: The Force Unleashed: Ultimate Sith Edition (2009) - Boba Fett *Star Wars: The Force Unleashed II (2010) - Baron Tarko, Boba Fett, Rebel Soldier *Star Wars: The Old Republic (2011) - Additional Voices *The Hobbit (2003) - Bert *The Lord of the Rings: The Battle for Middle-earth (2004) - Additional Voices *The Mummy Returns (2001) - Additional Voices *The Powerpuff Girls: Relish Rampage (2002) - Male Child (Gamecube), Monkey Man (Gamecube), Picklord Soldier (Gamecube), Robber (Gamecube) *The Secret Saturdays: Beasts of the 5th Sun (2009) - Various Awesome Cryptids *World of Warcraft: Mists of Pandaria (2012) - Monster Voice Effects *World of Warcraft: Warlords of Draenor (2014) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Alundra 2: A New Legend Begins (2000) - Mephisto, Mutox, Pirate D, Ratcliffe/Belgar *Ape Escape: On the Loose (2005) - Child, Knight, Old Man, Specter *Arc the Lad: Twilight of the Spirits (2003) - Densimo *Bloody Roar: Primal Fury (2002) - Busuzima, Kohryu *Dark Cloud 2 (2003) - Baru, Firbit Abductee#1, King Marden *Kingdom of Paradise (2005) - Gikyo *Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty (2001) - SEAL *No More Heroes (2008) - 5: Letz Shake, Weller *Onimusha Blade Warriors (2004) - Gogandantess *Tales of Symphonia (2004) - Additional Voices Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (151) *Years active on this wiki: 1995-2016. Category:American Voice Actors